helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lei Huian
|birthplace = Dailan, China |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genres = J-pop, C-pop |occupation = Idol, Singer Model, Dancer |active = 2007-2010 (3 years) |label = hachama (2007-2009) UP FRONT WORKS (2009-2010) |agency = UP FRONT AGENCY (2007-2010) |group = Shiko Jikan |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Shiko Jikan, Haato }} Lei Huian (雷惠安), legal name Oshima Huian (大島元) was a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as the leader of Shiko Jikan. Lei graduated from both Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project on October 23, 2009, at the Shiko Jikan Fall Tour 2009 ~Good Luck Huian!~, and left UP FRONT AGENCY in March 2010. History Early Life Lei Huian was born on April 18, 1993 in Dailan, China to a couple whos' names are undisclosed. Lei attended China's Girls Primary School, in which she had top honors. She also started to study Japanese. 2006-2007 Lei participated in the "Happy Jikan no Shin Rival! ~Go Go!Fight!~" Audition. Her audition number was 1278. February 24, it was revealed that Lei was one of the six girls chosen to form the unit,and also that Lei would be the "General" of the group. 2008 On November 14,Lei Huian announced her graduation from the group. She released this statement, I, Lei Huian, will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project. I really have loved the year I became a member of Shiko Jikan, really this is the best time of my life. As it may not be known, I got accepted into my high school of choice, but to due school rules, I must give up Shiko Jikan. '' ''I will graduate from Shiko Jikan on October 23, 2009 to continue on my educational route. I am not needed at my new school until November, so Tsunku-San told me that he thinks it would be best if I leave at that time. Also, Zau Chen will take my place as General. I know this is unfortunate, but please support Shiko Jikan with all your heart!~. 2009 January 5,Lei formed group "Haato" with Morning Musume members Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina. October 23,Lei officially graduated from Shiko Jikan and the Hello!Project at the Shiko Jikan Fall Tour 2009 ~Good Luck Huian!~ concert.Lei's last words to the crowd were,"LeiLei must go now!Please continue to support Shiko Jikan!". 2010 March 14,Lei announced that she would be leaving UP FRONT PROMOTION officially in March. 2013 January 15,Lei opened a twitter account (@LeiLei).Her first tweet said "I am very proud of Shiko Jikan :)". May 18,Lei made a tweet, congratulating Shiko Jikan about the success of their 20th single. 2014 On February 14, Lei opened her own blog. 2015 Around July, Lei announced via Twitter that she completed the naturalization process and became a citizen of Japan. 2016 On January 23, Lei announced on her Twitter that she was engaged to former male idol, Oshima Jun. They were married on December 15, 2016. Private Life Family= Lei is the oldest of three siblings. Lei also has two cats, Pochi and Sakku. |-|Education= When Lei Huian joined Shiko Jikan, she was in her first year of middle school. Lei graduated from Hello! Project to attend her high school of choice, Tokyo Girls Academy. She started attending the school in April 2009. Even though the school didn't allow off campus activities, UP Front worked with the school and Lei was able to finish her activities in 2010. In 2012, Lei graduated from high school. In 2013, Lei revealed that she was going into her second year of university, and was majoring in Chemistry. Lei graduated from university on March 23, 2016. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Lei Huian has acquired: *'Zau Chen': Lei's closest friend in Shiko Jikan is former member, Zau Chen. *'Can Huifang': Lei got along well with former Shiko Jikan member, Can Huifang. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that were used to refer to Lei Huian: *'LeiLei' (蕾蕾): Official nickname, given to her since joining Shiko Jikan. Used by members and fans. *'Huu' (フー): Second official nickname, given to her since joining Shiko Jikan. Used by fans. Profile Stats= *'Birth Name:' Lei Huian (雷惠安) *'Legal Name:' Oshima Huian (大島元) *'Nicknames:' LeiLei (蕾蕾), Huu (フー) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Dailan, China *'Blood Type:'O *'Height:' 158cm *'Zodiac:' *'Audition Song:' Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta *'Hello!Project Status' **2007-02-24: Member **2007-02-24: Shiko Jikan Member **2009-10-23: Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **2007-02-25: Member **2010-03-30: Graduated *'Former Shiko Jikan Color:' *'Hello!Project Groups' **Shiko Jikan (2007-2009) **Haato (2009) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Reading, singing, and being social *'Special Skill:' Piano *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, green, blue *'Favorite Foods:' Sushi, chicken, wasabi, shrimp *'Disliked Food:' Squid *'Favorite Subject:' Science *'Least Favorite Subject:' Japanese Literature *'Favorite Song:' Do it! Now by Morning Musume *'Favorite Flowers:' Snowdrops, cherry blossoms *'Looks up To:' Su Meili, Takahashi Ai Singles Participated In Shiko Jikan #Hardwork!!/EXTRA #STYLE #Kanashiki Love Story #Watashi kara Anata Ee~ #POSSIBILITIES / Endless Genjitsu #Mou sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu #Kono Toori #Shuǐpíng #Wánměi (Final) Haato #Snow White no Story ~Seven Dwarfs~ Trivia *Lei was the most popular member during her stay in Shiko Jikan. *Zau Chen posted on her blog "One of my closest friends opened a twitter two days ago".It was possible that she was talking about Lei. *Her fans say that Lei had the best smile in the Hello!Project. *She was one of the lead vocals of Shiko Jikan. *Tanaka Reina and Lei Huian fans had a debate on which had a better voice. Lei won the debate. *It is believed that she still talks to some Shiko Jikan members. *The first generation members said that Lei always smiled. *Lei was the first member of Shiko Jikan to graduate. *Lei had a hard time speaking Japanese and English. As of 2017, Lei is fluent in Japanese, and is highly proficient in English. *Her Chinese fans called her "LeiLei",while her Japanese fans called her "Huu". *Lei wanted to sing a duet with Takahashi Ai before she graduated,and she did at the ''Shiko Happy Musume ~Genki desu ka?!~ ''Event. *She is a big fan of Super Junior and Morning Musume. *She states that she is a Peng Shan wota. *A fan asked her blog if she had a favorite member of Shiko Jikan. She replied back with Hsiao Karen. *On her Twitter, she confirmed that she stayed in Japan after her departure from Shiko Jikan. Category:Births in 1993 Category:2007 Debuts Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:Shiko Jikan Former Member Category:Yellow Member Color Category:2009 Departures Category:Haato Category:Haato Member